Poor Unfortunate Souls
by TheSapphireNemesis
Summary: The good King had died, and the Kingdom's worst nightmare is now Queen. Everything is in Chaos, and there seems to be no hope. Thats when one day a lost child finds some instructions that were left from the King before he passed away. The child needs to find the right people to get help from before it's too late. The rogues are rising. Greet the fight.
1. Chapter 1: The New Queen

Chapter 1

Characters:

Lord Knight-Espan

Rune Slayer-Russeal

Elemental Mistress-Melodie

Void Princess-Avoca

Grand Archer-Preciosa

Wind Sneaker-Gwenevere

Blade Master-Tristan

Reckless Fist-Cai

Code Empress-Dolichena

Code Nemesis-Elaissa

Iron Paladin-Brause

Deadly Chaser-Catterik

The grand church bell rang loudly all over the Kingdom, sounding the death of the King. He was a good ruler; he was patient, he would think easier solutions and kept his Kingdom away from war for his entire life time. He was understanding, he made sure his people were happy. He loved his people, and the people loved him back. And now that he was gone, the whole Kingdom that was usually filled with laughter and music was now filled with silence and crying. The people knew that they needed to move on, but there was a problem with choosing the new king. The King did not have a Queen, and never in his life did he ever have children. He never left any instructions to anyone before he passed away, so the whole Kingdom was in both devastation and panic. Usually in these cases the new King would be decided by choosing the best knight. But this time was a bit different…

"Would all of the Kingdom have my attention!"

The best knight, Espan shouted out to the crowd that had now gathered on the foot of the castle. Espan was on the baranda of the King's room, waiting for everyone's attention. The weather was cloudy, something it always did whenever the Church bell rang. The priests always claimed that the angels above in heaven was answering the call of the bell, and it really seemed like it that day. All of the people's attention drew to Espan. His usual playful grin was gone and was replaced with a sad and serious expression.

"As we all know, our good King had died from sickness."

He started, clearing his throat. He looked down at the crowd. He knew that this would end into an argument. The crowd was still silent, waiting for Espan to continue.

"We also know very well that we do not have an heir to take the King's or Queen's place. So instead we chose a person we all knew very well that will continue to rule over the Kingdom peacefully."

The crowd was still silent, but now tense, eager to hear who the new ruler would be. Espan took a deep breath, and then spoke.

"We chose Lady Dolichena to be the next Queen!"

He finally shouted out to the crowd, and then closed his eyes knowing what was going to happen. And it did. The crowd broke into chaos. Many people began throwing protests at him, several broke into tears, and others just turned to leave, unable to take in the news. Espan stood there, listening to all the protests he could catch. It was not his fault for the decision.

"SILENCE!"

The crowd instantly came to a stop as a figure emerged beside Espan. Everyone froze in shock and terror. It was the person all of them feared, Lady Dolichena. She was in a white royale dress with a crown on her head, evidence that she was now Queen. Her long silvery hair was now tied up into two buns with a few strings hanging loosely. And her usual expressionless emotion still showed on her face, sending chills through everyone's spine. She was told in every child's horror stories. Lady Dolichena was known to be the daughter of evil, jumping into conclusions too quickly and leading executions herself. Of course, there were not many executions in the Kingdom. She gave the people speeches of how they need to attack the other Kingdoms and of how the outsiders are threatening them. It all turned out to be lies. Strangely the King just left her alone, not even bothering to find her. There were several rumors of how few people saw her tearing out the hearts of animals and sometimes humans, and eating them. And now, she was their Queen. Everyone was concerned on what actions she might take.

"Since I, Lady Dolichena is now Queen Dolichena; you will accept me or face consequences!"

She spoke in her ear-piercing high voice, causing few babies in the crowd to break into cries. A few chuckles were to be heard, and Queen Dolichena was not the least pleased by this.

"Guards, go out and bring me all the babies that DARE cry as I speak!"

She cried out towards the guards who were assigned at the foot of the castle. Mothers instantly began to try to protect their children, and others threw themselves in front of the mothers to try and protect them. A few of the mothers began running away, and others tried to shield their children from the guards' hands. But at the end, their efforts turned out useless. The mothers who were running away were captured as well, and the rest of the crowd could only watch helplessly as the mothers and babies were dragged away inside of the castle. Once the Queen saw that all of her targets were captured, she looked back at the crowd in triumph.

"That is what happens when you dare try to make a fool out of me!"

She cried out to the crowd. The crowd was now tense, concerned about her next actions.

"Ophelia, some tea please."

Queen Dolichena said a bit quietly, but loud enough so that the crowd could hear. The crowd was dumbfounded as the beautiful yet emotionless servant gave Queen Dolichena the tea she had asked for. Everyone knew that Ophelia was one of the fewest of Queen Dolichena's loyals. After a few sips, she sat down on the throne that was place on the baranda.

"Come back here tomorrow, same time as now to watch the executions of the people that were just now captured. It will be a pleasurable sight, so do not miss it."

People gasped in shock as Queen Dolichena spoke. Queen Dolichena just smiled down at the crowd that was now bustling with panic, fear, anger, and others.

"You're businesses here are done, so now please, scoot~"

Queen Dolichena said (sang) down to the crowd as she continued sipping her tea casually. People began running to their homes, scared out of their lives of what was going to happen the next day.

(Melodie's Pov)

"Whoa, slow down. Now tell me more clearly, exactly WHAT has happened?"

I asked Preciosa, our Kingdom's grand archer, who had just ran into my chambers and told be something in a quick and slurred explanation. Her usual emerald green and playful eyes were now dull due to the King's death but now also filled with panic and fear due to something. Preciosa took a deep breath, and then spoke again,

"I SAID, the new Queen is now Lady Dolichena, and she had now just ordered an execution for ALL the little babies out there, including a few mothers!"

She shouted at me, causing me to wince as I took a step back. Preciosa may be one of the fewest archers in our Kingdom and known to be one of the bravest of them all, her mind can get a little twisted when spooked.

"WHAT?"

I shouted, not believing the news she had told me. Preciosa took a deep breath again as she started,

"I SAID THE NEW-"

"OK, OK! I know what you were trying to tell me! I was just surprised, ok!"

I cut her off before she could go into a full spooked-out mode. Preciosa was an Elf from the forest to help our Kingdom when our Kingdom came to help the Elf tribe drive out some glitters who wandered too far from their territory. Due to this, she has a naïve spot. The beautiful Elf slumped down onto the bed, sighing tiredly. I shook my head and sat down next to her.

"I knew that Queen Dolichena was cruel and mean, but I did not thought that she would…just, kill off all the young ones! I mean, those babies are our future! Does Queen Dolichena even realize that she's killing our future?"

I said in disbelief as I thought about the execution.

"When is this execution?"

I asked Preciosa, standing back up to finish writing down all the ingredients for a potion I just invented.

"Tomorrow, same place, same time, and please come to watch. It will be a rather lovely sight."

Preciosa spat out in disgust as she stood back up and straighten her clothes. I looked up from my writing.

"That soon?"

I asked in a hushed voice. Preciosa just nodded meekly and looked down at the ground.

"EVERYONE?"

I asked again, not believing what I heard. Another small nod from Preciosa. I sighed as I leaned back on the chair I was sitting on. Queen Dolichena just makes everything possible, does she not?

"All I can say now is that Elaissa will have a hell of a time today trying to rearrange the execution orders AND all the material needed."

Preciosa sighed as she turned to leave. An idea popped into my head.

"Wait…does Elaissa know about this?"

I asked the Elf before she could close the door behind her. Her head popped back up.

"Yeah…why?"

She asked me back, her curious side suddenly coming to her. I shook my head.

"Nothing, just asking since…well, you know she had a hard time ever since the King died…"

Upon hearing my answer Preciosa nodded and closed the door behind her. I sat there for a while, thinking of my plan. Finally after hours of thinking, I rushed towards where the papers were stored in my chamber, took a good number of them out, and began furiously writing down my plan. Oh Elaissa will need to play a big part in this all right…

(Tristan's Pov)

I smiled as I walked beside Queen Dolichena down the hall with the captain of the remodel team. I was just now chosen as the best knight of the whole Kingdom, and it felt good to know that I stood in a pretty high place.

"And as I was saying, I want to replace all of these pictures with portraits of me and my two little pets."

She told the captain, gesturing to her two pets, Angy and Devy.

"Those two thrones should be replaced by a giant throne for only me instead, for I do not intend in getting married for quite a while."

Queen Dolichena added, gesturing to herself this time. The captain looked up at her (for he was quite short) with disbelief in his eyes.

"But Your Highness, what is a Queen without a King?"

The captain hurriedly asked her, concern in his voice. Queen Dolichena stopped, turned around, and then kneeled down so that she was the same eye level as he was in.

"A Queen IS something without a King. I am a good example. Don't you think?"

Queen Dolichena asked in a hushed tone, glaring into the captain's eyes.

"I…I…"

The captain helplessly stuttered as he looked for the right words. I shook my head. This man here will not make it out of this one.

"Look at me."

Queen Dolichena commanded, making the little man pay attention to her. Queen Dolichena glared into the captain's eyes for a moment. Then her eyes started turning crimson red, and the captains' began turning darker and darker. I stood my place, knowing very well that Queen Dolichena took even a slightest movement as a judgment. Finally the captain fell down; frozen in his stance he was earlier in, and in replace of his brown eyes were eyes that were burnt to black. Queen Dolichena took a step back as she straighten up again, clearing her throat.

"Guards! Throw this body into the lake! We won't need to pay for food for the crocodiles for quite some time!"

She shouted. Two guards instantly ran to her side, picked up the body, and then flung it out the window. We all waited in silence until we heard a big splash, then the roars (does crocodiles roar?) of the crocodiles in the lake that Queen Dolichena had recently added. She nodded at the two guards, letting them know that their job was done.

"Oh, and Tristan?"

I quickly looked at her when she called my name.

"Yes, you're Highness?"

I said, bowing down to her.

"Please bring me Elaissa. We need to discuss battle plans."

She commanded. I bowed my head deeper, and then took off taking long strides up the long steps towards our Kingdom's planner/writer and designer, Elaissa.

When I entered the room she was discussing something with our Kingdom's Mage and Doctor, Melodie. When they saw me they quickly stopped and turned around to face me. I could tell the Melodie was hiding something from me behind her back.

"Oh, why good afternoon, Tristan. What brings you here?"

Melodie asked sweetly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Show me what you're hiding behind you."

I growled seriously.

"I do not know what you mean!"

Melodie told me, shuffling a bit, trying her best to hide the rest of the papers she had. I sighed as I walked towards her, and grabbed the papers from her.

"I will take that."

I muttered as I started to open the paper to examine it.

"And I will take that back."

The papers that were in my hands were instantly snatched away by Elaissa. I turned around to see her holding the papers in one hand and the other hand on her hips. She was dazzling as always. Her long silvery hair slightly blowing in the breeze that was coming from the open windows, her black clothes that she had made herself, her eight black gears closely behind her, ready to attack or defend if needed, something she made herself as well. Her expression was the usual; emotionless, just like Queen Dolichena. I was not surprised by their shockingly same appearance; they were both from the same bloodline, so they both bare the same facial features. I would have tried to court her if it was not for Queen Dolichena's new law that the best knight shall not be married until given the permission. But then again, what if Elaissa was not interested in me? My heart stopped for a few moments before it returned to the steady beating as before. I sternly told myself not to think such things. I am now best knight, of course Elaissa will be interested in me.

"Greetings, Elaissa. You seem dazzling as usual."

I greeted her politely. Elaissa gave me a faint smile in return as well.

"Thank you, Tristan. And congratulations as well. I heard that you had been chosen as the best knight recently by Queen Dolichena."

She told me, bowing down respectfully towards me. I nodded.

"And now since I am the best knight, I have the right to see those papers you have just taken from me."

I said, suddenly changing my tone to a more serious one. I took a step towards her, reaching for the papers she had in hand. She backed away though, glaring at me slightly.

"Oh these? These are some new ingredients that Melodie and invented. Surely you are not interested."

She said sweetly, handing the papers back to Melodie.

"And why do you need to hide a recipe from me?"

I asked suspiciously, never leaving my eyes from the papers. No answer. I looked at Elaissa to see her looking at me, emotionless. I smirked. I always knew how Elaissa felt even though she showed no sign of her feelings. It was always something I had ever since I grew up together with her in the Kingdom.

"So I will be taking those, and since you do not have a reason to stop me, I suggest you keep out of the way."

I snorted as I snatched the papers away from Melodie's hands. Melodie looked like she wanted to protest, but Elaissa stopped her.

"Please forgive our foolishness, your majesty. You may take a look at the papers."

She mocked me as she gave me a mock bow. I ignored her and opened the papers. She was right. These were only recipes. I scanned through all the papers, looking for any signs of secrets the two ladies in front of me were hiding from me. Nope. Nothing was to be seen, so I reluctantly gave Melodie back her papers.

"I see that you are telling the truth. But when these cases happen again, I will question your actions to Queen Dolichena and you know what will happen."

I told both of them with narrowed eyes.

"We know very well, Tristan. Now why did you come to my chambers in the first place?"

Elaissa asked me with raised eyebrows. Memory rushed back to me just as she said that.

"Queen Dolichena wishes to see you, Elaissa."

I told her, gesturing towards the door.

"For what reason?"

She asked me as I opened the door for the two of us to head down.

"She wants to discuss battle plans with you."

I told her as I offered her my hand. She looked at it, but then shook her head.

"Thank you, but not thank you Tristan. I have important matters to discuss with Queen Dolichena, and I want to be quick about it."

She told me as she coldly rejected my hand. I frowned. So maybe she is not interested in me. The thought almost ripped me into two.

'Fool, do not think of such thoughts! You will know the truth when the time comes.'

I scolded myself as I shook my head slightly, not wanting to show my devastation to Elaissa. Does she not know of my feelings towards her? I am pretty sure that I made it quite clear since the beginning of our careers.

'But what if she IS interested in me, but she fears that I am interested in another lady…?'

The thought made me smile a bit. I guess I will have to just wait. For now, I will have to just wait for the time.


	2. Chapter 2: People spreading Plans

Chapter 2

Characters:

Lord Knight-Espan

Rune Slayer-Russeal

Elemental Mistress-Melodie

Void Princess-Avoca

Grand Archer-Preciosa

Wind Sneaker-Gwenevere

Blade Master-Tristan

Reckless Fist-Cai

Code Empress-Dolichena

Code Nemesis-Elaissa

Iron Paladin-Brause

Deadly Chaser-Catterik

As the best knight and the planner of the Kingdom stepped into the throne room, they both had to take a step back at the sudden change of the throne room. Everything had changed to bright white, honey gold, and the occasional pink. Rows after rows of portraits of Queen Dolichena filled the walls, and the occasional flower vases that stood in display filled the gaps between pictures.

"Well? How do you think of my new throne room?"

A sharp voice quickly made both Tristan and Elaissa turn their attention towards Queen Dolichena. She was still in her Royale gold and white clothes, sitting on her pure golden throne with Angy and Devy floating next to her. Two guards were stationed next to her. They both bowed in forced respect towards their new Queen.

"It is magnificent, Your Highness."

Tristan answered her. She nodded and then looked down at Elaissa.

"Well then, how do YOU think my throne room is, my sister?"

Elaissa broke away from her bow as she stood up to look evenly at Queen Dolichena.

"I heard that you wished to see me. I came here to do my business."

She replied coldly, much to Queen Dolichena and Tristan's shock.

"Very well. Tristan, please leave us for privacy is needed in our conversation."

Queen Dolichena was clearly angry in hearing Elaissa's reply. Upon hearing Queen Dolichena's command, Tristan bowed and left. Queen Dolichena waited, expecting something to happen.

"WELL? ARE YOU TWO NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME AND MY DEAR IN PRIVACY?"

She shouted impatiently which caused the two guards to stumble, then quickly dash out of the room. Queen Dolichena sighed, satisfied.

"Humans these days, always slow in thinking…do not you think so as well, Elaissa?"

Elaissa said nothing, staring at the walls, scanning over all the pictures.

"Well? What are you staring at?"

Queen Dolichena asked impatiently. She was just giving Elaissa all these chances because they were from the same race.

"All those pictures that were on the walls that you had all replaced…gone…"

Elaissa muttered, still scanning over the pictures. Queen Dolichena began tapping her foot impatiently.

"You are wasting my patience AND time here, Elaissa! Now answer my question before I will treat you like a human as well!"

She snapped, causing Elaissa to look at her quickly in surprise.

"Do you not miss the King, Queen Dolichena?"

Elaissa asked, looking at Queen Dolichena with eyes clouded with doubt and questions.

"Do NOT ask such questions that are not important! I believe we are here to discuss a more important matter!"

Queen Dolichena snapped back, not wanting to hear Elaissa speak. Elaissa bowed, but hesitance could be seen visually in her actions. Queen Dolichena dismissed it.

"Oberon! Get us some chairs and a table. Ophelia, bring us some tea!"

She suddenly barked, causing Elaissa to look at her with surprised eyes. Instantly her tall servant set down two very comfortable-looking chairs and a marble table using his immense strength. Ophelia brought some tea in a tray and set it down on top of the table, then stood behind one of the chairs beside Oberon to wait for further commands.

"That will be enough, Oberon, Ophelia. You are excused."

Queen Dolichena spoke, and the two loyal servants bowed, then left quickly.

"Please take a seat, dear sister."

She told Elaissa as she sat down on one of the chairs. Elaissa obeyed.

"Now, did you have any plans yet? Or were you just playing while I was busy ordering my servants?"

Queen Dolichena asked with narrowed eyes.

"Actually I DO have some plans. But before that, may I discuss the execution tomorrow?"

Elaissa asked, carefully picking her words. Queen Dolichena motioned her hand as a 'Yes, you may' stance. Elaissa took the chance.

"As you have ordered, I have five hundred and sixty seven babies' and mothers' execution ready for tomorrow. But I have another way to punish the people for disobeying you."

Elaissa stumbled in the word 'punish', but it went unnoticed by Queen Dolichena.

"Go on."

She said as she continued sipping her tea. It was obvious that she was interested in this topic.

"I was thinking, what if we just raise the babies as soldiers, maids, servants, anything our Kingdom might need and the few mothers as maids? I think that will be a better way to punish them."

Elaissa said, careful not to harm the Queen's great pride.

"But I do not want to seem like a fool by suddenly releasing them. I will seem too…soft. And that will mean disobedience from my people. How do I solve them? And what about the executions planned? I did tell them to gather to see the executions planned."

Elaissa smiled when she heard the Queen's questions. She was falling into the trap.

"We tell them that instead of watching the execution, they will have to listen to it instead. I will tell the captives that each of them needs to sound like if they are getting their heads chopped off. I will tell the few mothers to help the children do their part, and the people will shudder in fear of thinking what is happening inside the castle walls. Many people do say that imagination is stronger than reality."

Queen Dolichena smiled at this.

"I accept your suggestion. I will send you to the dungeons to tell them the plans. But I will make this clear, Elaissa."

She said as she leaned towards Elaissa as if she was trying to tell her something important.

"If there is a mistake in your plan, then the executions will be real. Understood?"

Elaissa nodded, happy to come to an agreement with the Queen.

"Now let me see those plans, and you may go to speak with the captives."

Queen Dolichena ordered as she dismissed Elaissa. Elaissa bowed more respectfully then how she had bowed to her earlier. She gave the Queen one of her gears, then walked out of the throne room, eager to get her plan into action. The Queen, however, had very different plans from the plan she and Elaissa had agreed to.

(Cai's Pov)

"Report, sir!"

I turned to face one of the underlings who had just come back from a scout I had sent into the Kingdom to bring back news. I smiled. Even our underlings were highly trained in my gang.

"Report then, what is you waiting for?"

I commanded, fiddling with the cross necklace I had around my neck. The underling quickly bowed again before saying,

"The good King had died, sire. And the new Queen is now Lady Dolichena, the very woman all of us fears greatly."

I looked up with narrowed eyes. The King has died? He was a mighty good fellow. May Heaven bless his soul. And Queen Dolichena…did the underling just say that I feared her as well?

"Are you saying that I, the great leader of the Black Skulls, is afraid of a single woman?"

I barked, standing up from the chair I was sitting on. The underling flinched back, his eyes suddenly filled with shock and fear.

"No! What I was trying to say is-"

"Just think about it! I, who had even escaped from the high security dungeons countless times, the person who had beaten ALL of the scouts that had dared venture into our forest! And you are telling ME that I am AFRAID of a tiny, heartless rat of a person like her?"

I shouted, not giving the underling a chance to finish. My shout caused a few of the members Black Skulls to stop and stare. The underling was shuddering now, eyes filled with fear.

"Sire, she-"

"Why, I can conquer all of Ruben, Altera, Besma, and Velder if I want to!"

I barked, causing him to flinch back. The underling deserved to be shouted at. How dare he underestimate me, the leader of the mighty Black Skulls! Why, I should just put him-

"Cai, Queen Dolichena had just ordered five hundred sixty seven babies to be executed tomorrow. Including a few mothers."

My attention quickly turned to Gwenevere who had just returned from the scout as well. She was outside, just poking her head into my tent. She was one of the most respected members of the Black Skulls, not to mention one of the fewest females. She had her usual green and black short dress with under pants. Her hair was tied up into a high pony tail with lotuses pinned here and there.

"She WHAT?"

I roared as I pushed past the underling and stormed outside so that I could face her.

"Queen Dolichena is not a woman to mess with, Cai. And she is going to prove it with the executions."

Gwenevere said calmly, ignoring my outburst.

"ALL OF THEM?"

I asked her, still not believing what I had just heard.

"Yes, Cai. ALL of them."

I was left speechless. She? Killing off ALL of the tiny children out there?

"WHAT THE FUCK HAS GONE INTO HER MIND?"

I shouted, grabbing my head. The whole camp stopped at stared at me with curious and weird eyes.

"I mean, JUST THINK ABOUT IT! YES, THE BLACK SKULLS HAVE PROBLEMS, THE OTHER KINGDOMS HAVE PROBLEMS, BUT ADD THEM ALL UP, AND IT DOES NOT EVEN COMPARE TO QUEEN DOLICHENA'S PROBLEMS!"

I kept on shouting, eyes wide with disbelief. By now my right-hand man, Catterik was jogging towards me, loading up his two guns just in case they were needed. He was possibly coming to ask if anything was wrong. Close behind him was Russeal dragging his gigantic sword behind him.

"Is anything wrong, Cai?"

Both Catterik and Russeal asked in unison once they reached me.

"YES, there IS a problem!"

I barked as I turned to face them. They both stood their places, unlike the underling who had…speaking of the underling, is he still inside of the tent? I turned back to look in the tent, and there he was, huddling up in the corner, shivering madly. I rolled my eyes as I motioned to Gwenevere to take care of him. She nodded as she hurried inside towards the underling, whispering calming words to him quickly.

"And I assume it is because of Queen Dolichena?"

Catterik asked me, causing me to turn back towards them quickly.

"Yes, and I am about to announce our mission right now."

I told them as I pushed past, eager to get this job done as soon as possible. I stepped up onto the giant boulder that was in the center of the camp.

"ALL MEMBERS OF THE BLACK SKULLS, GATHER AROUND ME TO HEAR OUR MAJOR MISSION!"

I shouted, and instantly members of the Black Skulls began pouring out from tents and all began gathering around. I grinned. Of course they would be excited. We did not have a major mission for months!

"As you all know, Queen Dolichena is now Queen and she had just ordered ALL little children to be executed tomorrow."

I started, clearing my throat as I looked down at the crowd around me. A lot of them gasped, and others were left speechless. I spotted Gwenevere in the crowd with an expression that seemed to say, 'here we go again.' I dismissed it and went on.

"I do NOT want Queen Dolichena to execute those innocent children! So I have a plan…"

I started. All the members did their best to lean close. I grinned by famous grin. This was going to be one crazy plan alright…

(Brause's Pov)

"I just can NOT believe what Queen Dolichena did to me!"

I winced and flinched back as my best friend since childhood, Espan shouted in fury. I sighed as I moved my bazooka away a bit from Espan, not wanting him to kick it.

"Well, she IS Queen and Tristan DID kind of helped her when she was still an Architecture and not an advisor. Plus, she did take your hesitance in speaking when she was announced Queen as disrespectfulness. You know how she is."

I told him, trying to calm the red mercenary before he could break anything in my chambers. I thought back before he came in where I was just peacefully writing down reports of what I saw outside on a piece of paper to report back to the Queen later on. Then BAM, Espan just suddenly storms in to my room, fuming. Then he insisted that I should pay attention to his complaining. I sighed as Espan continued storming back and forth, fuming, ignoring my words.

"Why, I was the best knight for THREE YEARS! And according to the law, the best knight should ONLY retire when he reaches FIVE YEARS! I am a much better swordsman then Tristan, as well! But nooo, Queen Dolichena comes along, kicks me away from my spot like if it was a normal thing to do, call Tristan over, and then announced TRISTAN as the new BEST KNIGHT! URGH!"

I winced again as Espan knocked over a vase, causing it to fall and break into millions of pieces.

"Espan! Do you know how much that vase was important to me? It bears my family's precious history!"

I shouted as I quickly kneeled down on the ground, doing my best to gather up all the pieces. Espan cared less. I snarled as he kept on yakking about the best knight and blah, blah, blah. I looked back down at the pieces. This vase was one of the fewest things that reminded me of home! Sometimes, I do not think that I can call Espan a best friend. And this was absolutely one of those moments. Fuming, I stood up straight, rivaling Espan's height. He stopped abruptly when he felt my aurora suddenly change. I snarled a very inhumane snarl, grouching my teeth. I hope Espan gets the message quick, or I would not be able to hold my anger in anymore. Thankfully, Espan got the message.

"Oh, uh. Terribly sorry about the vase, Brause. But uhh…I gotta go. I have some things to do and…Uhh…good day!"

He quickly apologized, then ran out of my chamber like a cat with its tail between its legs. Once he slammed the door behind him, I sighed as I kneeled back down to pick up all the pieces.

"I am NOT going to forget this, Espan."

I growled as I put the pieces inside a spare box I had somewhere in the shelf. I sighed again as I looked out the window. The sight was beautiful. I could see the city, the small towns, the market place, and far behind them, the vast forest and mountains beyond. I peered down into the towns and cities to see if anyone was to be seen. Nope. No one. They were probably scared out of their minds of what was going to take place tomorrow. I groaned as I heard another knock on the door. First, Espan. Now what?

"Come in."

I groaned as I looked away from the window to see who was next. To my surprise, there was Melodie, our Kingdom's Alchemist and doctor.

"Melodie! I have not seen you for quite some time! How are you?"

I asked her as she closed the door behind her quietly. My smile faded away when I saw that she did not have a smile on her face. Melodie was known for one of the most cheerful person in the castle. Was there something wrong?

"Brause, I have to tell you something. Elaissa already knows, and she is going to help. And I want you to help as well, understood?"

She asked me quietly, as if someone was listening to our conversation outside. I nodded my head slowly, confused.

"Ok, so here's the plan…"


	3. Chapter 3: Strange People On the Move

Chapter 3

Characters:

Lord Knight-Espan

Rune Slayer-Russeal

Elemental Mistress-Melodie

Void Princess-Avoca

Grand Archer-Preciosa

Wind Sneaker-Gwenevere

Blade Master-Tristan

Reckless Fist-Cai

Code Empress-Dolichena

Code Nemesis-Elaissa

Iron Paladin-Brause

Deadly Chaser-Catterik

It was a bright new day in the Kingdom. The sun was shining; everything was so bright, that the Kingdom was twinkling from the bright light. Everything was beautiful that morning. But all the people in the city and towns did not stop to watch and admire the sight. They knew what was going to happen to the young children and few mothers soon in less than eight hours. But they did not know what the Black Skulls had in plan for them that day. No one paid attention to three cloaked figures that were walking quietly up the streets and towards the Kingdom. The townspeople were too busy thinking about the execution, after all. The three figures only stopped once to look at the notice that was posted on the bulletin board that was in the town square. They all snickered when they read the notice, and then looked at each other knowingly. But then they quickly left the bulletin board, for they had a mission to accomplish. On the bulletin board, the notice read;

NOTICE

Please report to a guard or a soldier immediately when a mysterious figure

Is spotted. Prize will be given to those who had reported. This is for your own safety,

And we care for your safety the most. Thank you for taking your time to read

This notice.

-Queen Dolichena

(Elaissa's Pov)

I was sitting in my chamber, fiddling with one of my gears. I was nervous about the plan. What if something happens? What if Queen Dolichena does not follow by the plans? I sighed as I put down the black gear I was fiddling with. I remembered those faces of the mothers when I had told them the plan. Their faces were full of hope, relief, yet doubt as well. It would be heartbreaking for me to watch the mothers' faces if something went wrong, and the babies DID get executed. I heard a knock on the door.

"You may enter."

I said as I stood up to my full height, straightening out my clothes. The door opened and Brause, Preciosa, and Melodie came pouring in. I took a step back in surprise as Melodie accidently tripped over Brause's bazooka and landed heavily on the stone floor with a loud THUMP. Preciosa quickly went to her aid, but Melodie shooed her away as she stood back up quickly. Her eyes were filled with excitement.

"Elaissa, what did Queen Dolichena say?"

She asked me excitedly. I gave them the faintest smile.

"She agreed to my plan. But what is Preciosa doing here? Does she know our plan as well?"

Upon hearing my question, she turned to glare at Brause who coughed uneasily.

"Uh-hum…uh…you see, Preciosa kept on begging me to tell her what was going on between me and Melodie, and you know how cute she looks when she uses her puppy-dog eyes. So, I had no choice but to just tell her. I promise that she will not tell anyone, though."

I nodded at Brause's answer. I turned to look at Preciosa. Her emerald green elf eyes were brighter than ever, and she was hopping up and down excitedly. Sometimes I wonder if she was just a child in a woman's body.

"Preciosa, I believe that you can keep the secret. Now to the plan…urr, we will have to fix it a bit since Preciosa knows, and we can use some help."

I mumbled a bit, still looking at Preciosa who was still hopping up and down like a child.

"I already fixed that problem. We all know how Tristan is always next to Queen Dolichena no matter what, correct? So while Brause distracts Queen Dolichena, Preciosa can do the same with Tristan. Brause already filled her in with her part. Then while those two are busy distracting, Elaissa and I will do our best to release as much of the captives we can. We will have to knock down some guards and brain wash them, of course. But that will easily catch Queen Dolichena's and Tristan's attention. So that means I'm afraid that…Preciosa needs to…"

Melodie did not need to finish her sentence. I looked at her with horrified eyes.

"But…is not that too much for Preciosa? What I mean is that…she just cannot sleep with Tristan just because of this plan! There must be another way!"

Brause exclaimed, gesturing towards Preciosa. He was right. Preciosa was too innocent, and naïve as well.

"We cannot use the sleep powder or else Queen Dolichena will smell it out, considering that she is a high-tech Nasod with higher sense of everything…"

Melodie muttered. Preciosa just kept on hopping and looking at us like an innocent child. She had no idea what was going on. I sighed. I was not sure about this plan anymore. Unless…I looked at Brause. He was looking at me like if he was thinking of the same thing. I coughed a bit, getting Melodie's attention.

"I am afraid I will have to switch spots with Preciosa, then."

I said between coughs. Melodie looked horrified.

"B-but…are you sure, Elaissa? I mean, he is…and you are…"

Melodie failed poorly trying to find the right words.

"Melodie, it is ok. Everything will turn out right."

I told her, smiling little.

"Ok, then. Since everything is settled, see you when the plan starts."

Melodie said sadly, walking out of my chambers, closely followed by Brause. I sighed as I looked down at the floor. What in the world did I just do to myself? I was broke away from my thoughts when I saw a shadow bouncing up and down. I looked up to see Preciosa staring at me expectantly. Startled, I took a step back.

"Is there something wrong?"

She asked me. That was when I finally noticed that tears were gathering in the corner of my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

"No, Preciosa. Nothing is wrong."

I told her, shooing her away a little, but she held her place.

"Will a little stroll help?"

She asked me again with hopeful eyes. I could not resist her offer. I sighed and smiled at her.

"Yes, a little stroll will help."

I said, doing my best to sound cheerful, but failed miserably. Preciosa did not notice as she pulled me out of my chambers, down the stairs, out the Kingdom doors, and into the woods.

(Melodie's Pov)

I sniffled silently as I walked down the empty hallway. I wish there was another way to do this plan…I sighed and wiped away my tears. Well, all I can do for Elaissa for now is just wish and cross my fingers that she will be ok after the plan.

"EEEeeepppppp!"

I squeaked when suddenly a strong hand wrapped around me and pulled me into a dark corner where the person who had pulled me covered my mouth. I struggled, but no use. I growled, not liking the situation I was in right now.

"If I were you, I would shut my mouth and be quiet. This sword is not just for showing off, you know."

A husky and handsome voice whispered into my ear, causing my face to heat up a bit, but when I saw the sword he was talking about, my blush immediately disappeared and my eyes widened with horror. His sword was gigantic, and there was a flaming aurora around it. I knew that this person knew fire magic, and I did not fancy fighting a fire-user with a gigantic and dangerous sword. Maybe I will stay quiet for now. I stayed frozen for a while, and the person that held me captive chuckled quietly. I wanted to kick backwards, but I knew that he had an advantage over me.

"Good, now be a good girl and lead me to the Alchemist's chamber. And remember, I still have my sword right behind you, so do not try to do anything stupid."

He gruffly said, and released me. That was when I realized that this person did not know that I was the very Alchemist. I snickered and I was about to make a run for it if it was not for the sword behind me. I growled again as I began walking slowly towards my chambers. If this person wanted to meet the great Alchemist, then very pleasant surprises were waiting for him.

"Ow!"

I squeaked when he shoved his sword into my back roughly, snapping me away from my thoughts.

"Get moving, I do not have all day for this, understood, woman?"

He growled at me, but I could hear a faint trace of amusement in his voice.

"Alright, alright, god, are you always like this?"

I snapped back at him, but careful not to anger him further. He said nothing as well walked down the hallway and into my chambers. When I opened the door, he pushed past me and barged into MY room. Who does he think he is? He had runes on his arms that I did not understand, long red hair that was tied into a strange fashion that I never saw before, white baggy pants with thick belts around it, more runes on the pants, a strange top that I never saw before, and his giant sword that had runes on them as well. If it was not for him to hold me captive like that, I might have been interested in him. I was quickly torn away from my thoughts when I smelled…smoke? I ran into my room and looked at what the strange man was doing. My worst suggestion was confirmed when I saw him burning up a pile of very important notes I had using his fire runes.

"NO!"

I shouted as I pushed him away, causing him to stumble backwards. Then I poured one of the 'douse and recover' potions on the pile. I was so frantic in saving my important notes that I did not notice the rune-boy flipping through other papers. When I DID notice, I was scared out of my life. He was reading the plan that Brause, Elaissa, Preciosa, and I was planning to do in the execution! I quickly made a grab for it, but the rune-boy lifted it higher and out of my reach, still reading it.

"Give it back, red-head!"

I yelled, not giving up taking it back. Our lives depended on that thing! And if the rune-boy was to tell this to Queen Dolichena…I do NOT want to think about it!

"And what do we have here? It seems like we have some rebels against the Queen, do we not?"

Rune-boy chuckled, still reading it with amusement dancing on his face. I, the great Alchemist of all times, was SICK and TIRED of being played like a toy! So I kicked the spot on rune-boy where I knew it would hurt a lot. It worked. He kneeled down to the ground, holding his manly spot, groaning and moaning in pain. I, on the other hand, grabbed the papers out of his hands, climbed out the window, and ran into the woods, scared out of my mind.

(Preciosa's Pov)

I smiled happily as Elaissa and I strolled down the forest. It made me so happy just to be in the forest for some reason. Maybe it was because it reminded me of home…I shuddered at the thought of our elf clan's chief. She forced me to learn nature's ways and stay away from humans. She was really disappointed in me when she heard that I joined the Kingdom's archers. What else can I do? I did not want to become chief of the elf clan if I had to be mean and cold like her. I abruptly stopped when I spotted a rare bird. It had a golden chest, and it was so big that it could feed one person for days! I looked back at Elaissa who was looking at me with a smile.

"May I?"

I asked her, motioning towards the bird. It has been SO long since the last time I hunted an animal. Of course, I was always aware of nature's ways and stuff like that. A single nod from Elaissa was enough. I sprinted off after it, bow and arrow in hand. The bird may be big, but if could not fly, but only run fast. Even the sprinters in my elf clan had trouble hunting the bird down. But I was not going to lose it, for I want to give it to the poor children and mothers that were in the dungeon right now…my thoughts were suddenly clouded by thoughts of the execution, but I brighten up when I remembered our plan. I squealed, excited about the plan.

SWOOSH

I quickly looked next to me to see who was running beside me. I squeaked as I stumbled a bit, but then regained my speed next to him.

"What are you doing?"

I shouted at him, trying to get the hard blowing wind away from my face. The man turned around to look at me and smirk. He had raven black hair with bits of white…was he a grandpa? What caught my interest was his hand. It looked hard and…blackish…reddish…it looked like some sort of monster. He had weird clothes on, no doubt.

"Hunting that bird down, what else?"

He shouted back at me, his smirk growing. I narrowed my eyes. There was no way was I going to give up my prize to him. No Way! I turned back around to face in front of me, doubling up my speed. If he wanted the bird, he will have to go through me first. I grinned as I went past him easily. Years of living in the forest helped me a lot. Now jumping over logs, twigs, branches, rocks, and other stuff was not a problem for me. Once I thought that I was close enough, I steadied my bow, pulled out an arrow, slowed down for better accuracy, and then released the arrow. It was a direct hit. The bird gave out a very ugly squawk once, and then fell down on its face. My smile grew bigger as I walked towards the bird, but my grin was quickly swiped away when the man I saw earlier ran past me and snatched the bird from the ground.

"Hey! I shot that bird down, you know!"

I shouted as I stomped over to him. He smirked down at me. I snarled, not happy that someone else got the bird.

"I got the bird first, you know."

He snickered, swinging the giant bird in front of me, teasing me. I growled more as I quickly pulled my arrow out from the bird.

"Preciosa, are you ok? I heard you scream, so I came here as fast as I cou-"

I turned around to see Elaissa frozen in her spot, looking at them raven-haired man in terror. I looked back at the mean man. He was not scary in my opinion. Yes, he had a very strange and strong-looking arm, scars, and some weird devilish clothes, but was he scary? Or maybe friend Elaissa knows him!

"Preciosa, get to my side. Now."

Elaissa commanded.

"But-"

I started, but she would not hear the end of it as she glared at me, telling me that she was serious. I sighed and walked to her side, but instantly started glaring at the weird man. I am going to get that bird back later. Just you wait!


	4. Chapter 4: A Pleasent MeetingNOT

Chapter 4

Characters:

Lord Knight-Espan

Rune Slayer-Russeal

Elemental Mistress-Melodie

Void Princess-Avoca

Grand Archer-Preciosa

Wind Sneaker-Gwenevere

Blade Master-Tristan

Reckless Fist-Cai

Code Empress-Dolichena

Code Nemesis-Elaissa

Iron Paladin-Brause

Deadly Chaser-Catterik

(Elaissa's Pov)

I held my glare as Preciosa trudged next to me childishly. She had NO idea how dangerous this man was. His hellish Nasod Arm was full proof that he was Cai, the famous leader of the Black Skulls. NO ONE had a Nasod Arm like his.

"Greetings, Kingdom maidens, now if you would be kind enough to sneak me into the castle, I would be more then pleased."

Cai said mockingly as he gave us a mock bow. I glared at him, never leaving sight of him.

"Ha! Sneak YOU into the castle? Of course we wo—"

"Ok then! Just follow us! The route is easy, just follow the juniper bushes and—"

"Preciosa! Be quiet! We can NOT tell Cai how to get into the castle!"

I shouted at Preciosa who flinched back. I sighed. What was I going to do with her? Cai seemed amused by this. He chuckled at Preciosa who was now looking down with a sad expression on her face. I slapped myself on the face, embarrassed.

"Preciosa, make your mouth useful and alert the Kingdom that the leader of the Black Skulls, Cai is here!"

I told her, going back to my glare at Cai. Preciosa instantly returned to her cheerful self. But then she looked at Cai with confused and amused eyes.

"So that grandpa's name is Cai? What kind of name is that? Elaissa, do I have to have a name like him when I turn into a grandma as well? I find the name ugly."

I face palmed again. This was not getting us anywhere. But it did amuse me to see Cai's face getting red in Preciosa's remark about his unusual strands of white hair and name. He cleared his throat, embarrassed.

"Ur-hum…if you refuse to sneak me in, I will have no choice but to force you."

He said, returning to the serious business. I could feel myself tense as Cai got into his famous attack stance, placing the bird down on a nearby tree branch. My eyes widen as I saw his Nasod Arm beginning to glow with a dangerous aurora around it. I read about Cai and his attacks in books, and all of them were not pretty.

"Preciosa, go and alert the Kingdom NOW."

I commanded, nudging her towards the way to the Kingdom.

"But how is a grandpa a threat to us?"

She argued.

"Preciosa, NOW. Do NOT argue with me!"

I growled at her. She flinched back, and for a moment I felt sorry for her, but instantly turned back to Cai who was glaring at me. I swore that his yellow eyes just turned crimson red. I felt Preciosa dashing back to the Kingdom, and I knew that I was to face Cai alone. I called out my seven black gears as I got into my attack stance. My one black gear was still missing since Queen Dolichena has not returned it to me yet.

"Well, should we start?"

He snickered, looking at me like if I was prey to him. I gulped, but held my stance and as well as my glare. Acting confident gives you a boost, I had heard. Not waiting for an answer, he leaped at me, and the fight began.

(Melodie's Pov)

I gasped for air as I ran through the woods. The rune boy was still hot on my tail, and I could feel his dangerous fire aurora as I ran, a good reminder that he was right behind me.

"Get back here, you little witch!"

I heard him shout, swinging his sword around, trying to hit me. I barely dodged all the swings as I ran. I was never scared this much before in my life! Then the strangest thing happened. The sound of him running just suddenly stopped, and when I turned around, no one was to be seen. When I did not sensed his fire aurora and his swinging sword anymore, I thought that he had given up and was retreating back to who knows where. I stopped and looked back again. No one. I narrowed my eyes. He just suddenly disappeared into thin air. My senses tingled, telling me that something was wrong. I looked around me. No one was to be seen. I smiled as I sat down on the leaf-covered forest floor. I could finally get some rest now! I took heavy breaths as I looked behind me again. It was like if no one was running after me this whole time. None of his shoe prints were to be seen, and there was not a trace of his fire aurora in the air. I sighed in happiness. So maybe this was just an illusion…?

"Given up yet, witch?"

I quickly turned forward to see…white baggy pants with red runes on them. I slowly moved up, and my worst suggestion was confirmed when I saw the rune-boy's smirking face. I did not have time to scream or shout for help as rune-boy pulled me up to my feet and gagged me with a white cloth.

"You are coming with me back to camp. I hope you fancy meeting the leader of the Black Skulls."

My eyes widen when he said that. The Black Skulls? Oh, no I did NOT want to meet them! If all of them were like rune-boy, then I will not be able to survive there for even a single day!

"Lebragh mogie gaho!"

I demanded, but my words were muffled by the gag. I glared at rune-boy as he chuckled at the sight.

"Let you go? Sorry, but I have to follow by the orders. Take anyone who seems like a threat back to camp."

He chuckled as he began tying up my hands together as well.

"Now be a good girl as I told you to be, and keep your legs to yourself."

He suddenly growled into my ear. I shivered at the thought of him skinning me alive with his sword. I should have brought my staff with me.

"Now to find my boss…flames of runes, lead the way. Witch, follow me."

I stared in amazement as he formed a small ball of fire which seemed to know the way to his…boss. I struggled against rune-boy, but he just held me tighter, looking annoyed.

"Stay still, will you? Actually, I have a better idea."

My eyes widen as he lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder, his arm being the only thing that was keeping me from falling off of his shoulder.

"Hrmgh!"

My shout was muffled by the gag once again.

"Now stay still like that, or do you prefer the hard way?"

He asked me as he began following the ball of fire.

"Hurmph."

I growled as I stayed still, glaring in front of me. Rune boy chuckled.

"I thought so."

He snickered. I sighed. How did I get myself into this mess in the first place?

(Cai's Pov)

Humph. The maiden was good. She dodged most of my straight-charge attacks as well of a few of my other major attacks. It was like if she knew how I was going to attack…

"Tactic A3!"

The maiden dressed in black commanded to her gears. Obeyed and circled around me. I snickered. Now she was attacking me with war-based moves. I jumped high up into the air, swung around the trees, avoiding the flying black gears that were aimed towards me. We were fighting like this for about two hours, and we were still going. I still had plenty of energy left, but the maiden seemed to be tired. I smirked as I launched one of my famous attacks on the flying gears. Using one of the tree's branches as a launch pad, I sprang at the flying gears, my burning Nasod Arm ready to melt her gears. She saw this and did her best to make the gears stay away from me, but too late. I already melted four gears into nothingness and I was aiming for the last three. That was when she did something very unexpected. Instead of leading the gears away, she led the gears straight to my Nasod Arm. I snickered at her. Maidens these days were too foolish. Trying to sneak a stranger into the castle, calling a man that can burn her to death a grandpa, and now leading her weapons to be destroyed-….I looked down at my Nasod Arm that was now stabbed with the last of the maiden's three gears. I smirked as I began melting them. I looked back up to the maiden who was now panting and looking at me with an emotionless expression. I smirked.

"You made a very foolish move there, lady…and what may be your name?"

I asked, giving her another mock bow. But my smirk dropped when she broke into a smirk as well. What did she have behind her back now?

"My name is none of your business, but if I were you I would take a good look at my Nasod Hand."

I took a glimpse at my Nasod Hand as she told me to. It was turning…purple and green.

"Those three gears held poison in them. And you foolishly melt them INTO your hand, which will mean you will have to face death in less than a month."

She continued, smirking at me. I growled at her. I will have to treat my Nasod Arm later. Right now I was going to punish that-

"Cai? Cai, there you are! I have the papers that you had asked to me to get along with a lady who seems like a threat to us! And-OW! QUIT IT ALREADY, YOU LITTLE WITCH!"

My attention turned to Russeal who was waving some papers in his left hand and he had a…lady on his right shoulder. He seemed to have trouble holding her.

"Melodie?"

The maiden dressed in black ran towards the lady on Russeal's shoulder. Russeal took a step back and gave a warning glare at her. She ignored his warning and tried to pull Melodie away from him. Russeal did not give up in holding Melodie captive, so they were soon in a tug-of-war game using Melodie. Soon enough, Russeal gave up for he had more important matters to discuss with me, and instead glared at the maiden dressed in black.

"Melodie, are you alright? What did they do to you?"

The lady dressed in black asked the purple-haired girl who was known as Melodie as she began untying her. Once she was un gagged, she wasted no time in complaining about Russeal. Russeal looked like if he was ready to murder someone as Melodie babbled on and on.

"And he almost BURNED up a whole stack of important recipes! Oh, and the worst part—he SAW OUR PLAN FOR THE EXECUTION!"

I winced and stepped back. Wait…did she just said a plan for the execution? I looked at Russeal with a questioning face. He smirked and nodded at me. I raised my eyebrow as I turned my attention back to the two maidens. By now Melodie was calming down with the black maiden's help. Once she was calmed down, she stared at me with questioning eyes.

"Elaissa, who's this man? He looks dangerous."

I smirked at her remark about me. Finally a lady who was smart enough to know when she saw danger. On the other hand, I looked at the black maiden. So her name was Elaissa…wait, does she mean Elaissa like in the Queen's advisor and planner? I looked at Elaissa with a questioning stare. When she caught my stare, she sighed.

"If I were you, I would be running away for my life before the Kingdom guards come and…looks like they are already here."

I scolded myself for not being cautious of my surroundings as several guards surrounded us. Elaissa and Melodie were instantly pulled outside of the circle.

"Now what, boss?"

I heard Russeal who was now next to me groan. I let the smallest smile escape.

"We can break out of the dungeons easily. Plus, remember that Catterik is still not captured. And since I tired the advisor quite a lot, he will have an easier time with his part."

I whispered to him as the guards threw us to the ground, tying us up.

'Catterik, you better get your part done or else. Your part is the most important, you know.'

I thought to myself, but I shook the thoughts of him failing out from my head. He was not my right-hand man just for any reason. I gave Elaissa and Melodie one last smirk before the guards pulled us away and towards the Kingdom


	5. Chapter 5: Queen Dolichena Strikes Again

Chapter 5

Characters:

Lord Knight-Espan

Rune Slayer-Russeal

Elemental Mistress-Melodie

Void Princess-Avoca

Grand Archer-Preciosa

Wind Sneaker-Gwenevere

Blade Master-Tristan

Reckless Fist-Cai

Code Empress-Queen Dolichena

Code Nemesis-Elaissa

Iron Paladin-Brause

Deadly Chaser-Catterik

(Queen Dolichena's Pov)

"So what do I get in return if I give you back your wife AND your child?"

I asked coldly at the man that was kneeling in front of me, respectfully. Good, he knows who to respect. I could see panic and concern in his eyes. I snorted at the sight. Humans. Pathetic, helpless, USELESS. All the more the reasons why I should destroy their whole species. When I heard no answer, I glared down at the man.

"Well? I want an answer, or do you prefer to be executed as well?"

I demanded as I called my armed soldiers beside him. He looked up at me with shocked at pleading eyes.

"Oh please Your Highness, I beg for mercy!"

"Then answer my question!"

I snapped at the man. The man huddled, eyes full of pleadingness. Oh how I love to see people being tortured like this.

"I…I will give up my life to you!"

His answer made me pause to think for a second. His life, he says? I chuckled at the thought. Humans, humans, humans…always foolish to say such things.

"Very well then. Guards, kill him."

The man closed his eyes tightly as one guard forcefully held the man's arms behind him while the other took out his sword and got ready to aim for his chest. I narrowed my eyes.

"Wait."

I commanded, and the two soldiers halted and looked at me like if something was wrong with me.

"I will kill him myself. He said that he will give his life to me, did he not?"

I snickered as I took the sword away from the soldier. The soldier flinched back, but then bowed to me respectfully. I narrowed my eyes when I sensed hesitance in his bow. He will be punished later.

"You, stand back while I do this MY way."

I commanded at the soldier who was holding the man's hands behind. He obeyed, but I could sense his curious gaze at me as I walked up to the man who was kneeling down, looking at me hopefully. I snorted at the sight.

"Stand."

I commanded, and he instantly stood up, hope twinkling in his eyes. The sight disgusted me. And that was why I had to get rid of it instantly. Without warning, I raised the sword and slashed down on his head, slicing him in half. Most people would say that the sight was gruesome, but I say that the sight is quite amusing. The two parts fell down on the floor limp and lifeless. The two guards looked at me with shocked expressions. Silence filled the room, and still they did not move a muscle.

"WELL? Why are you just standing there doing nothing? Quickly grab a piece each, both of you!"

I yelled at them, frustrated. I think the soldiers in this castle will have to re-do all of their soldier tests! The two finally moved and picked up a piece of the man, and looked down at it in disgust. When they did not move again, I growled in anger.

"WELL THEN? HURRY UP AND DIG IN BEFORE YOUR FOOD ROTTS!"

I yelled angrily as I stormed up to one of the soldiers, grabbed a half of the dead man's head, and shoved it into the soldier's mouth.

"Now enjoy your meal and clean up the blood on the floor. Red does NOT match yellow and gold, hmm? ~"

I hummed cheerfully, dancing slightly back to my lovely throne where my two loyal servants and my two lovely pets waited.

"Ophelia, tea please. Oberon, go and make sure that the two pathetic little soldiers eat all of their meal and clean the blood off the floor as well. Angy, go and make sure that the captives are full of hope for our 'plan'. And Devy, please return this back to my dearest sister, Elaissa."

I ordered the four as I handed Devy one of Elaissa's Nasod gears. Her plans amused me, but it was not strong enough to take down all of the other Kingdoms. I will have to discuss the plans more thoroughly with her later. The four went off to do as they told, and I leaned back on my throne, sighing in happiness. Once my 'plan' with the captives is done with a lovely result, I will have everything under control.

"Your Highness! I have some urgent news!"

I straightened myself as I narrowed my eyes at the soldier who was running towards me. Urgh, more humans to get rid of.

"Well? What is the news you bring to me? More complaints about the execution! If I am right, then I will like Elaissa to arrange more executions to those people!"

I snapped at him. My people need to learn that I do not accept any complaints in my actions. It is for their own good. My eyes narrowed more when the soldier shook his head quickly.

"No, your highness! It is nothing to do with the execution! It is about the Black Skulls!"

My eyes widen with shock. What does the leader of the Black Skulls, Cai want to do with me?

"Does Cai want to have a war with us? If so, I want you to arrange an army immediately! Make sure they are well trained, well—"

"No, your highness. We had captured the leader of the Black Skulls as well as an upper-hand man of the Black Skulls as well."

I glared at the soldier. He DARED interrupt me when I was still speaking! But on the other hand…a smile spread on my face as I thought about the leader of the strongest rogue group that can take out several Kingdoms in my hands. Why, I can now control other Kingdoms with threats now!

"Excellent. How did you catch him and his…underling?"

I asked, interested in this topic. I will have to destroy the soldier for interrupting me later.

"Lady Preciosa, our Grand Archer alerted us that Cai was in the back ground forests of the castle, and when we got to Cai, Lady Elaissa was taking care of him. Lady Melodie was there as well, but I do not think she had to do anything with Cai."

Elaissa? Defeated Cai? Now that was a surprise. Last time I had seen her she was more of a writer then a fighter. Was not that the reason she had became the King's advisor long ago? I gave the soldier a curt nod.

"Good. GUARDS? Bring me Cai and his underling!"

I commanded. I gestured the soldier to come beside me. I smirked when I saw his happy and relief-filled expression. Humans. Full of hope. Wait until I destroy every single drop of it. I heard shouting and yelling outside the grand doors, and I knew that the guards were having trouble with Cai. I sighed. I really need to get some strong and useful guards soon. The doors burst open and Cai came flying in, hitting the ground hard. Relief came over me when I saw his hands tied behind his back and his famous Nasod hand was…purple and green. Twelve guards instantly dashed to him, throwing chains around him. Soon, he was tied to the ground, each guard holding tightly at each end of the chains. He looked up and glared at me, eyes full of fury. The sight alone gave me chills, but I stayed my place.

"Good afternoon, Cai. Is not this a wonderful day to have executions?"

I greeted him, barely holding a smirk on my face. I had to look intimidating just like him. I can not show softness or weakness to an enemy. He spat at the ground, only a few feet away from me. I raised my eyebrow at this. So he wanted a challenge, did he not?

"That reminds me. GUARDS?"

I called out and two more guards came rushing beside me. It was Cai's turn to raise his eyebrow at my actions.

"Hold that soldier."

The two obeyed and held the soldier that had brought me the news. The soldier looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Y-your Highness! You are not going to kill me, are you not?"

He asked me through panicking breaths. I chuckled slightly at the sight. He was thrown next to Cai, the two guards holding him tightly.

"No, no, no. I will not make the guards kill you."

I said, smiling at him as sweetly as I could. Cai coughed, a sign of mockingness. Humph. He will be trembling in fear after I was done with him. The soldier sighed in relief, and I took the chance.

"I will kill you."

I said, taking one of the guard's swords from his side, causing him to flinch back in shock. The soldier's expression instantly turned back to panic and fear as he struggled to get out of the guards' grip.

"You DARED to interrupt me while I was speaking. Therefore you have to pay the price~"

I hummed as I slightly danced over to him, raised my sword, and sliced him in half just like what I did to the man earlier that day. The two parts fell down limply on the ground, and the two guards stared at the two pieces in disgust. When they did not move, I growled. NONE of the guards in this Kingdom understood my way of ruling.

"Pick up a part, both of you. And eat up quickly before your food rotts. I do not want my guards getting sick, hmmm? ~"

I hummed dangerously, glaring at both of them. They gulped, picked up a piece each, and ran out of the room.

"AND MAKE SURE TO CLEAN UP THE BLOOD!"

I added, yelling towards the door. I growled as I sat back down in my throne. I looked at Cai. He was looking at me in disgust. I chuckled at the sight.

"What are you looking at, Cai? Do you want some too? I do believe I can arrange that for you, hmm? ~"

I hummed cheerfully, smirking at him. It surprised me to see him smiling back at me.

"Thank you, but no thank you, trash bag. Now if you will excuse me, I have some people to kill, including you."

I stood up quickly when Cai abruptly sliced through the metal chains that held him to the ground. I gasped in shock as he sliced through each guards' heads, smirking at me. Once the twelfth guard fell limply to the ground, he stood his place, looking at me in triumph.

"I do not accept baby-killers as Queen or King, you see. And I clearly see that you are one of them. Therefore, it became my mission to get rid of you for good."

He chuckled, walking towards me with a smirk on his face. I gulped, but held my place. There must be some way to escape. Come on, Dolichena, THINK! I scolded myself as I saw his every step towards me.

"Do not think of calling your guards. Russeal should have taken care of that by now, you see. And my right-hand man, Catterik—"

He was abruptly stopped by a loud THUD and a man flying into the room. I raised my eyebrow. And where did he came from?

"C-Catterik?"

Cai asked in disbelief. I chuckled. So this was his right-hand man? I could see that his two weapons were splintered badly. Now who could have done that?

"COME BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD! YOU DARED TO BARGE INTO MY ROOM AND HOLD ME CAPTIVE!"

Cai and I looked towards the door where my dear sister stood, fuming. I noticed that she had only one black gear along with my dearest little pet, Devy by her side.

"Good afternoon, Elaissa. And this man might be…?"

I asked, gesturing towards Catterik who was now slowly standing up with Cai's help.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Queen Dolichena. This man over here was intending to barge into my room and grab some of my most precious scrolls! And-"

She stopped when she saw Cai. Her eyes narrowed.

"Urgh…that woman can kick butt. Do not mess with her, Cai! She almost splintered my gun in half!"

Catterik groaned, staring down at one of his guns. I couldn't stop staring at the scene with a raised eyebrow. Were the Black Skulls always like this? Always so….childish in these situations?

"Cai, you sent this bastard after me, did you not? Why you little—"

"Elaissa! Melodie told me to tell you that there is a change of plans since Tristan-"

Elaissa was interrupted by Preciosa who was running into the room. I slightly groaned. What was with all these people? But on the other hand…. Elaissa's eyes widen as she looked at me. Hmmm…a change of plans? Was Elaissa hiding something from me?

"Elaissa? Would you like to explain to me what this 'plan' is?"

I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh, the plan is that me, Melodie, Elaissa, and—"

Preciosa was interrupted by Elaissa who smacked her on the head. They glared at each other for a bit, but turned away later. I noticed Cai smirking at the both of them like if he knew something. I growled, not liking that even my enemy knew what was going on. Oh, I absolutely did NOT like what was happening. I raised my hand up into the air, and called for Heaven's Fist.


End file.
